


Deeds in the Desert

by Earlgreyer



Series: Smut and Nonsense [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Garrett's help Fenris works through his hesitancy with public displays of affection and eavesdropping friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has an E rating for a reason. I write what I write and I don't apologize but I do want to make sure that everyone knows what they are going to get with this story. EXPLICIT smut and porn with a small serving of plot, only because I had to. ;)
> 
> Feel free to leave me constructive suggestions or comments. I love to hear if you enjoyed this!

Fenris wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked for Hawke. The fight had been easy really. The bandits had been a rag-tag group who obviously weren’t used to fighting together. It had been more than a scuffle but less than a battle and Varric would probably turn it into a full-on mêlée in his next book. Fenris located the rogue and could see that he had some cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening. Varric and Carver were in the same condition. The worst injury was the gash on Fenris’ arm from a blade that had made it through his block. It oozed a bit of blood and he really hadn’t even noticed it until Hawke pointed it out. “Here Fen, let me take a look at that.”

“Look at what?” Hawke gestured to his arm and Fenris acknowledged the wound with a grunt. “It is not dire. I will address it later.” Hawke reached for his arm but Fenris rebuffed his attempts. “I do not need to be fussed over!” Hawke backed off but Fenris saw the disappointment in his eyes.

Fenris exhaled and looked at the ground. He stepped closer and glanced at him briefly before lowering his gaze again. “Perhaps you might help me attend to it when we stop for the evening?”

Garrett accepted the question for the apology that it was. “Yes, of course I will. It shouldn’t be too much longer. We don’t want to be setting up camp in the dark.” Fenris nodded and turned away. He cleaned the blood from his blade and settled it between his shoulders. Hawke moved off to check on the others leaving the elf a moment to his thoughts.

Not so long after meeting him, Fenris had discovered that when Hawke touched him it wasn't painful, as was the case with others. In fact, being touched by Garrett and touching him in return was something Fenris thought about frequently. What he found bewildering was his immediate and intense physical reaction to Garrett’s touch. A brush of his fingers set his heart racing. A kiss left him breathless. Garrett could easily make him lose focus on everything except his _need,_ and it had him questioning his control. So for now he was more comfortable keeping private moments private; and Hawke at arm’s length in public.

“Hey, Broody! We’re heading out.”   Varric fixed Bianca in her harness on his back and started moving off in the direction of home. Fenris joined the group, briefly glancing at Garrett who gave him a soft smile and a quick wink. Relief flooded through him. Perhaps later he should try to explain things. Maybe, but only once they were alone.

The next few hours were spent trudging along dirt paths and listening to Varric and Hawke exchanging wild stories with increasingly improbable details. No one believed half of what was being said but it was entertaining and made the time pass.  

They eventually stopped and made camp. “Fenris and I will go look for firewood” Hawke volunteered.

Varric rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Suuuuure. Just don’t take too long looking for **_wood_**. We need to eat sometime tonight.” Garrett laughed, and Fenris bristled, but they headed off into the brush to find kindling. The dwarf set off to hunt for something edible for dinner while Carver was left to put up the tents.

When they were out of sight of camp, Garrett hooked his large pinky with Fenris' much slimmer one. “Sorry about before Fen. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, I wanted to speak with you about my reaction.” Even this brief connection of pinky to pinky had Fenris’ pulse quickening. He shyly glanced to the side and caught Garrett smiling at him.

“I think I understand Fen. You aren’t comfortable with affection in front of others. It’s perfectly normal.” He grinned and squeezed Fenris’ pinky. “I’ll just have to control myself when we’re in public.  Hawke slowed his pace and turned toward Fenris. He gently pulled him closer, settling his hands on his narrow hips. “We haven’t had a moment to ourselves. I was wondering if we ever would.”

Fenris smirked and remarked “Gathering fire wood; not an obvious ploy to be alone.”

Hawke wrapped him in his arms, foreheads touching, and confessed “I can’t help it if looking at you does very naughty things to my body and mind."  He nuzzled behind Fenris’ ear. “I want to kiss and touch every inch of you. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

The words exhaled against his skin sent shivers through him. He pressed himself against Garrett as gentle lips trailed down his neck. His voice husky with desire, he whispered “I do not want you to think that I am ashamed of being with you.”

Garrett gently rubbed his hips against Fenris, and continued to kiss and speak softly into silky skin. “I know you’re not. I get it.”

Fenris exposed more of his neck to Hawke’s wicked lips and closed his eyes. “No I don’t think you do.” Fenris knotted his fingers into Hawke’s hair.

“Well, maybe you can explain it to me?” Garrett murmured. “Right now thought, I want to kiss you. Maker Fen, I can never get enough of you.”

A sigh of pleasure escaped from him, but he knew that here was not the place for further intimacies. Fenris half-heartedly attempted to extricate himself from his lover and mentioned, “Garrett we must actually collect something to use for a fire or we will be eating cold food tonight. _And_ we will never hear the end of it from Varric or your brother.”

Hawke sighed and leaned his head against Fenris’ shoulder. “I _know_. But it’s so difficult to keep my hands to myself with you around! And we haven’t been alone all day.” he all but pouted.

Fenris let out a small chuckle and worked at getting himself under control. “First things first _amatus_. We collect kindling and then we eat.”

Garrett lifted his head with a resigned sigh and started to untangle himself from him.

Fenris tightened his grip, and stroked his thumb suggestively across Hawke’s lips. “Then, I will let you look at my arm… _in private_.”   Garrett stood stock still and stared at him. The elf was blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears but didn’t look away.  Garrett looked too stunned to say anything, and Fenris began to fidget in the embrace. “Or I could take care of it myself.” He mumbled.

Hawke grinned wickedly at Fenris and pulled the elf closer, “In private, huh? We can _definitely_ do that.” Fenris relaxed and a small smile crossed his lips.  

They quickly gathered brushwood and took it back to camp. They ate nug stew and passed a bottle of wine, and listened to Varric regale them with a highly unbelievable story about Isabella, Viscount someone-or-other, and an Orlesian godemiché proportionate to a Qunari. Fenris stole glances at Garrett every so often, and he would wiggle his eyebrows and smirk, making Fenris drop his gaze and blush.  The story was entertaining but what Fenris wanted was to excuse himself and drag Hawke into their tent. However, that would create all kinds of fodder for Varric so he stayed put and hoped Garrett would retire soon. Yet with the way Hawke was carrying on it didn’t appear that this would happen shortly. There was no helping it. He’d either have to sit here and wait or take action and risk the resulting verbal assault from the dwarf.

Fenris took a deep breath and stood. He blatantly ignored Varric and Carver and held his hand out expectantly to Garrett. “We should take care of my wound before we turn in.” Garrett couldn’t keep a huge grin from his face as he climbed to his feet and took his hand.

Garrett all but purred, “We should _definitely_ to that.”

Carver rolled his eyes and snapped “Just try to keep the racket down when you’re “taking care of his wound." I’d like to get some sleep tonight!”.

Varric chuckled and pulled Bianca from her holster and began his nightly cleaning ritual. “Eh, don’t discourage ‘em Carver. They’re providing me with some great material for my next book _Deeds in the Desert_!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut...

Fenris yanked Garrett into the tent. “Why must they _always_ comment on things that are none of their concern?”

Garrett chuckled and pulled him close. “It’s just a little teasing love. No harm done. And _you_ started it by jumping up and dragging me in here. Not that I’m complaining at all!”

Fenris relaxed a little and ran a finger along the collar of Garret’s shirt. “Yes, well, as you said before, we haven’t had much opportunity to be alone. I thought it was time to fix that.”

Garrett gave Fenris a quick squeeze and let him go. “We really should make sure your arm is OK though.” Fenris sat down on his bedroll. Garrett smiled and knelt down next to him and looked at the cut through the hole in his shirt. “The cloth doesn’t appear to be stuck to your arm or in the wound so let’s get this shirt off and take a look.”  Fenris started to reach for the hem of his shirt but Garret stopped him. “Let me help you. You don’t want to reopen the gash.”

From behind a smirk Fenris carped, “I have been using the arm since I was cut. I do not believe that removing my shirt will cause it to start bleeding again.”

Garrett tutted at him, “Humor me please?” With a resigned sighed he allowed the man to lift the fabric up and over his head.  Garrett grabbed his water skin, poured some of the liquid onto a cloth and gently wiped away the dried blood around the edges of the cut. “It isn’t bad. I’ll wrap a bandage around it and you should heal without a problem. There probably won’t even be a scar.”  Garrett found a clean strip of linen and gently wound it around Fenris’ cut. He sat down in front of the elf and placed his palm against the his face. “There. How does that feel Love?” He stroked his large thumb across the delicate cheek.

Fenris nuzzled into the touch and murmured, “It feels fine. Thank you for helping me.”

Hawke leaned forward and brushed their lips together. “That’s what you do when you love someone. You take care of them.”

Ignited by the half kiss, a slow burn spread through Fenris. Recalling Hawke’s reaction to his earlier boldness he growled, “Then let us take care of each other”. Looking directly into his amber eyes Fenris pushed Garrett’s shirt up and off. He rose to his knees pulling the larger man against him, capturing his lips with his own. He wove fingers into Garrett’s dark hair and placed a hand at the small of his back, pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss; tongues caressing, their arousal increasing. Hawke let out a quiet groan and wrapped his arms around him, returning the embrace.  Fenris softly released Garrett's lips to trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. His hands moved to Garret’s laces, working them open and pushing the fabric past his thighs.

Hawke bit his lip and whimpered, digging his fingers softly into his back.  Fenris brushed his fingers up Hawke’s thighs and across his cock, stroked him lightly, “That feels so good love” Garrett whispered. He mirrored the feathery touch, skimming his own hands down Lyrium lines and over the swell of pert elfin ass. He squeezed the muscles under his hands before brushing his fingers across the leather fabric to the front of Fenris’ leggings and pushed them over his narrow hips. Hawke ran his knuckles firmly against his hard cock and massaged his balls. Fenris let the sensation wash over him, indicating his pleasure with a low groan. Hawke took a deep breath, voice husky with desire, “Carver and Varric will hear us if we aren’t quiet, love.”

  
That gave Fenris pause. Even in this, Hawke was thinking about what others wanted and not about himself. This handsome man in his arms was not a reserved, discreet person, and to ask him to suppress his natural reactions was asking him to be something he was not. In private they were not quiet; they’d never been quiet. Well, really, Garret was not quiet. He was a very expressive person, and he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings. _Do I love this man for who he is or do I want to change him_?  He made up his mind. He stroked Garrett more firmly, and earned a soft groan in response. “Why so quiet Amatus? You are usually more vocal than this.” Fenris leaned forward, lips not quite touching Hawke’s, “Moan for me, Amatus. Let them hear you.” He ran his tongue down Garrett’s neck, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure. “Yes, just like that Amatus. Let me know what pleases you.” Fenris brought his free arm around Hawke, molded himself against the rogue’s muscular body, and pressed him backwards to the ground.  He dipped his head and captured Garrett’s lower lip in his teeth, gently biting. Hawke brought his arms up and wove his fingers into Fenris’ hair, moaning into his lover’s mouth, kissing him deeply until they gasped for air. Fenris hovered over Garrett, emerald eyes raking over his body, passion barely kept in check; the wolf, come to devour his prey.

“Maker Fen, when you look at me like that...do you have any idea what that does to me?”

A thrill coursed through the elf. “Tell me” he growled, nipping at Garrett’s neck.

  
Hawke moaned. Voice husky, “I feel like I can’t get enough air, and I tingle all over.” Fenris captured Garrett’s ear between his teeth. “You look like you want to _consume_ me, and Maker help me, I _want_ you to. You look at me with those eyes and I can envision our naked sweat-drenched bodies sliding together. It’s like I can already feel your hands touching me _everywhere_. It gets me so hard and I want your sweet mouth sucking my cock…” Fenris licked from the hollow at the base of Hawke’s throat to the tip of his chin. “Aaaaaaaaah…Fen…I want you to do _whatever_ you want with me. And I _definitely_ want you to keep looking at me like that.”

  
Fenris bit the juncture between Hawke’s neck and shoulder and the man gasped with a mix of pleasure and pain, finger gripping deeper into the elf’s hair. Hawke was not his property, but he had an overwhelming need to claim him. He wanted an outward symbol that Hawke was his and no one else’s. He wanted everyone to know. “Mine.” Fenris knew it would leave a bruise but he sucked the skin into his mouth and bit a little harder anyway. “Ohhhhh Fen, that feels so good.” As if he’d known what Fenris was thinking he all but purred,” Mark me. I’m yours…only yours.”

  
Fenris slowly move lower kissing and biting his way across Garrett’s chest. Hawke panted in eagerness, running his fingers through the silky white hair, cock rigid with need. Fenris’ own shaft was aching and he longed to feel Garrett’s fingers wrapped around him. “Touch me” he growled.

  
Hawke moved his hand across the elf’s muscular chest and over his slender hip, lightly running fingers up the elf’s cock and through the wetness pooling at the tip, before firmly wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking. Fenris’ breath hitched and his lips stilled their progress. He rested his forehead against Garrett’s chest, closed his eyes and lost himself in the exquisite feeling of his hand kneading him. “Venhedis!” His hips bucked into Hawke’s grip. The firm strokes from his lover felt exquisite. It would be so easy to relinquish control and ride the sensation to his climax. But he took a deep breath, refocusing with great effort, his tongue once again flicking out to taste skin.

  
Garrett wove both hands back to the elf’s hair, running his fingers through the silken strands. Fenris peppered soft kisses down his abdomen. Almost of their own volition Hawke’s hips pushed against air, looking for something to rut against, but not finding it. He let out a tortured moan “Fen you are such a tease!”  He brushed his lips across Garrett’s thigh before moving to nuzzle intimately where inner thigh met body, his mouth hovering over delicate skin. Hawke’s musky scent made him ache with want, and his cock jumped in response. He licked his lips and dragged his half opened mouth lightly along Garrett’s balls. Hawke was panting and thrusting beneath him. “Fen, you are killing me! Maker, you have me aching for you.”

The elf chuckled evilly. “What is it you want, _amatus_? Tell me. What would ease you?"  His gaze locked on his lover’s face, Fenris exhaled lightly at the tip of Garrett’s shaft, mouth _almost_ touching, tongue darting out, _almost_ tasting. Garrett returned his stare, eyes blown wide with lust, and Fenris’ first thought was _kaffas_ , the man was gorgeous! “Is this what you want Amatus? My mouth on you?” Garrett whimpered. “Tell me Garrett.”

Hawke groaned with need. “Maker Fen, that’s so fucking hot!”

Fenris didn’t move. “Tell me Amatus. I want to hear you.”

  
Garrett was beyond need, but willingly played his game. In a voice that was sure to carry he asked, “You want to hear what I want, love? I want you to take my cock into that hot, sweet, beautiful mouth of yours and suck me _hard_. That’s what I want Fen. _Please_.” Sweating and panting in anticipation Garrett pushed himself up on his elbows to watch his lover slowly lower his lips over him, tongue brushing against the underside of his shaft. Fenris hummed his approval as words tumbled loudly out of Garrett’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s it. Oh, Fen! _Maker_ , your mouth feels so good; so amazing. That’s it love. Just like that.”  Fenris closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Hawke’s cock in his mouth and the sounds his lover was making. He moved his lips up the shaft, ran his tongue around the head, and slowly sank lower. Garrett bellowed his pleasure, and let his head fall backward between his shoulders as Fenris' lips and tongue torturously caressed him. He maintained an agonizing pace, Garrett writhing beneath him, until a thunderous groan was ripped from the man, “Oh, Fuuuuuck!!! Fen, you have to stop or I won’t make it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. That is all.

Garret pulled him against his side. “Maker Fen, you’ve got me ready to come” he panted, grinning wickedly. “I like this though. Assertive Fenris is _very_ arousing.” Garrett brushed his fingers across his toned chest and followed the Lyrium infused lines lower, gently stroking his cock. Fenris gasped and leaned in to capture his lover’s lips with his own, enjoying the feel of wet tongue and warm fingers caressing him.

  
He ended the kiss and stretched across Garrett, groping in his pack for their vial of oil. He removed the cork and poured a small amount into his palm, working the oil through his fingers. Holding himself above Garrett, he licked at the sheen of sweat on his neck as the fingers of his free hand brushed against his opening teasingly. Garrett whimpered and tried to reach more of Fenris’ fingers.

  
He nipped at Garrett's ear, the scent of sweat and sex incredibly arousing, and whispered, “I want you Garrett.” He rutted against the hand on his cock. “Can you feel how much I want you?” he growled. “I want to feel you beneath me, warm and tight. I want to hear you moan for me as I press into you. I want to watch you come undone.”

Garrett’s whole body was wound tightly and ready to fly apart. “Yes Fen! Yes, yes…please…I want you. I want to feel you in me.”  Fenris continued to brush his fingers around and across Garrett's hole.  Then he slowly slid one finger inside, rubbing firmly. Hawke closed his eyes, moaning, and moving his legs farther apart as Fenris stroked him. He watched raptly as pleasure suffused Garrett’s face. “Oh Maker, I love when you do that Fen. Don’t stop. _Please_. That feels so good.”

Fenris chuckled wickedly, “No danger of that Amatus”. Fenris massaged inside Garrett until he was sure he was thoroughly relaxed. On the next thrust he gently added a second finger, and Hawke moaned.  “That’s it Amatus. Let me hear you.” He swept his fingers in and out, crooking them slightly and gently brushing against Hawke’s prostate. Garrett’s breathing immediately quickened and desperate sounds escaped from his lips.

He continued to apply pressure, and Hawke’s torso lifted from the ground, abs clenching.  Any remaining composure was gone and he yelled, “Gaaaaaaaaaah! Oh fuuuuck! _Yes_! Ahhh! Right there! Right there! Maker Fen, don’t stop! _Do Not Stop_! Please!” Fenris relentlessly continued the pressure, Hawke alternating between panting and crying out his need as he moved closer to the edge.

  
Fenris leaned in, voice dripping with lust, “Do you want me to let you come Garrett? Do you want your release?”

“Ye…yes! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Maker, Fen, _please_!” Garret panted. Fenris sat up and took Hawke’s cock in a firm grip, stroking up and down in rhythm with the thrust of his fingers. With a few quick strokes, Hawke’s entire frame clenched in a body-wracking spasm as he spent himself across his chest and Fenris' hand.  He continued the stroking as Garrett's body slowly came down from his orgasm. Garrett dragged a limp hand through his sweat drenched hair before dropping his arm back to the ground, muscles too tired to support its weight. He finally opened his eyes and gave Fenris a tired smile. “Maker, Fen. That was amazing.” He whispered.

Fenris returned the grin and said “You are not finished yet, _amatus_ ”.

  
Garrett moaned but smiled.  “Give me a moment to recover Love?”

Fenris chuckled and reached for the vial of oil pouring more into his palm. He slowly stroked the oil over his own shaft, gazing at Garrett with open lust. Watching Hawke fall apart, knowing he was responsible, had Fenris in a painfully hard state. He wasn’t going to last long but it didn’t look as though Hawke would mind.  He positioned himself between Hawke’s legs, rubbing his cock across his opening teasingly. “Enough rest, _amatus_ ” he growled, and slowly pressed himself in. Hawke’s release had left him incredibly relaxed, and there was little resistance from his body as Fenris pushed the head of his cock into him. He reached down to picked up Garrett's legs and hooked a knee over each arm. Garrett closed his eyes again, a weedy moan of pleasure escaping from his lips as Fenris continued to glide in. When he was completely seated Fenris had to stop to take a breath. He murmured, “You have me close Amatus. But I’m not done making you yell just yet.”

  
He moved slowly at first but picked up speed with each thrust. Garrett moaned beneath him and opened his eyes. His voice husky with a mix of desire and exhaustion, Hawke murmured, “You feel so good Love. You make me feel so good.”

Fenris held his gaze and smiled wickedly. He tilted his hips and thrust quickly and shallowly hitting just right, and Garrett’s eyes opened wide as he let out a long groan. “Yes. Louder, _amatus_. Louder, for me.” Garrett’s panting grew as Fenris continued thrusting, until the sound became one long moan, his body clenched again as another shudder pulsed through him. Fenris watched Garrett fall apart beneath him, and his own orgasm rushed in. He dropped his chin to his chest thrusting deeper, letting need take control, the coil winding tighter.  His breathed shallowly, crying out as his hips stuttered and he tipped over the edge to his own release.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snuggles, fluff, :)

Fenris dropped forward over Garrett’s chest, riding the ebbing waves of his orgasm. Hawke draped an arm around him and buried his fingers in his sweat drenched hair. Garrett nuzzled the top of his head and whispered hoarsely “Love, that was incredible.” Fenris wasn’t yet up to speaking but he managed to reach Garrett’s free hand and wove their fingers together squeezing lightly. “I don’t know what brought on your cheeky behavior, but I have to tell you I like it.” he grinned. “And any time you want to try that out again I’m game.”

Against Garrett’s chest Fenris managed to mumble, “ _Festis bei umo canavarum_.”

Hawke chuckled. “Not right now Love. I don’t think either of us could manage that.” He softly stroked his fingers down the Lyrium lines of Fenris' back, and kissed his hair. “I love you Fen. I would be lost without you.”

Fenris took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek against Garrett’s chest. “ _Amatus_.”

They laid there listening to the night sounds outside the tent, gently drifting towards exhausted sleep when they were jarred fully awake by Carver shouting. “Are you two _finally_ done?! Maker! I’m _sure_ they heard you in Kirkwall!!”  The outburst was punctuated by Varric’s accompanying chuckle.

Fenris groaned and moved from Hawke’s chest to lie beside him. “We are never going to hear the end of this you know” Garrett whispered into his hair.

Fenris nestled further into Garret’s warm body. “Then we will just have to give them something _else_ to talk about. But we should definitely wait until morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festis bei umo canavarum - You will be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta so feedback is appreciated! This story is being posted because I'm tired of picking at it. I never feel that any of my stories are ready for posting but at a certain point you have to just let them go and hope they aren't awful.
> 
> We writers THRIVE on kudos, but especially on comments and feedback so please, if you like this, or if you have suggestions let me know!!
> 
> Yes, that means YOU.


End file.
